Talk:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PC, Mac)
Merge I tagged this page for a merge, but it was removed by another editor, who is apparently the page creator. I don't actually see any purpose to this page, because it's inconsistent with the rest of the wiki in which video game content belongs on a page titled as being "video game", in this case the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) article. I propose that this article be merged with the video article I linked, so it's more consistent with the rest of the wiki. EDIT: It appears that the page's creator has made a lot of separate articles for each variant version of the games, instead of adding said content to the appropriate video game article. The article titles are poor and the many separate pages make it impossible to find the pages in question without guesswork. I propose that all the separate pages be merged into their respective video game article so that information can be found in a far easier manner. --''Saju '' 10:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Other users before me have previously decided to create separate pages for each platform version of each Harry Potter videogame. It wasn't me who first created those articles. I've just added articles for some additional versions not included before. You should be aware that the versions for each platform aren't all the same thing. They have completely different gameplays, in addition to being produced by different companies and distributed by different companies. For me that's enough for creating separate articles. If you want to discuss this, please also invite the users who previously decided this. - Esbonl (talk) 00:41, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::After I posted this discussion topic, I noticed the several other articles that have been split. Maybe they should be merged too. I am discussing this article, however, because it's the one I recently noticed. ::Also, there's no reason for me to invite the article creators of the other split pages, content belongs to the community so anyone has a right to discuss the topic, not just the person who made the page. ::As I explained on your talkpage, I know about the variations, but I don't believe that the split articles add anything new and their content would be better served on the main video game article. --''Saju '' 09:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, the content belongs to the community, but if you want to propose a merge of all separate articles, I think it is reasonable to invite the other users involved in the creation of these pages, or at least let them know about this, not just me. I suggest you to contact the users Nick O'Demus and Lord Vóldemort. :::I disagree with the proposal for several reasons. First, I'm planning to add more detailed content and gameplay information about each version of each particular game, and it would be too much and too confusing to fit in one article for each game. Please note that there are not just small differences, the entire gameplay is distinct. People looking for gameplay information for a specific platform (for example, the list of levels in a computer version) would get lost if an article tries to cover all platforms. It is okay, though, for a summary, as it is already written in the original pages. No changes in the platform articles will affect the original pages, and all pages are properly linked so it would be no problem for a reader to find them. - Esbonl (talk) 12:41, July 21, 2015 (UTC)